


兽法—En vous

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang





	兽法—En vous

补档专用。

开始写的时候才看到第27话姐妹，被瞬平的女装大佬吓到……  
OOC预警。  
就很想看法爷女装，没有别的意思。

En vous

事情变成这样是任何人都想不到的。  
如果时间真的可以重来的话……啊、说不定还是会变成这样吧。  
毕竟，魔法师的世界里，“失控”才是日常嘛。

对面影堂的突然造访已经成为了日常的一部分，仁藤攻介推开那扇门的时候并没有想到会看到一个陌生的身影。  
应当是个女性——虽然穿着优雅贴身的黑色长裙，露出的手臂和小腿都可以说是纤细，却也有着过分紧实的肌肉线条——倒也说不上是违和感或者其他什么的……不如说，是一种象征着“力量”的美感。  
“啊、那个……打扰了？”  
“女性”叹了口气。  
微微垂下头的动作露出了染成栗色的发尾底下白皙的脖颈。  
“该说你是迟钝好呢，还是笨蛋好呢……”  
意外低沉的声音，也意外的令人觉得熟悉。  
仁藤攻介眨了眨眼，“女性”转过身来面对他露出了复杂的表情：“是谁来不好，偏偏是你这家伙。”  
“好可……不对，晴人？？？你干嘛穿成这样？！”  
“是魔法的效果啦……”  
“哦，魔法的效果啊……哈？怎么会有这种魔法啊？！”  
被他质疑的操真晴人垮下肩膀叹了口气，以一种不太对得起他这身打扮的姿势窝进沙发里，亮出了戴在手上的魔法戒指：“我也很想知道啊……”

憋着笑听晴人讲了戒指的来龙去脉，仁藤攻介终于憋不住捂着肚子大笑起来，而从早上开始就被店主大叔和阿历轮流笑过的晴人面无表情的踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋让鞋跟砸在对方头上。  
“喂！”  
“你笑得太夸张了，仁藤。”  
晴人扭过头去看着门口，阳光透过面影堂的玻璃门照出空气中浮动的微尘，赤着的脚踩在另一条腿的小腿上无意识的蜷起脚趾。  
突然有那么一瞬间，好像有什么改变了。  
“喂，晴人。”  
察觉到声音的来源比自己想的要更靠近，晴人转过头来，然后就被凑得过近的攻介吓了一跳。  
“你干什……喂，仁藤。”  
因为一时犹豫而让人凑到了过近距离的魔法师失去先机，只得任由另一个魔法师把头埋在他肩上像还没断奶的小狗一样嗅来嗅去。  
连帽衫的帽子在扯领子这件事上十分明显的起了反作用，晴人认真的衡量着要不要把他踢开的时候，攻介终于从他身上抬起头来。  
“很奇怪、很奇怪啊，晴人。”  
“最奇怪的就是你了，突然干什么？”  
对方出乎他意料的露出了皱着眉头的严肃表情：“你自己察觉不到吗？你身上的味道。”  
“味道？”  
晴人下意识的抬起手臂把头凑过去闻了闻，但也只有普通的洗衣液和柔顺剂的味道而已……攻介的鼻尖几乎蹭到了他的脖子上，呼吸的温热气息也跟着落在那边，惹起一片说不上原因的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不是衣服啊，晴人，是你身上的味道。”  
像是为了证明自己的话一样，攻介凑得更近，被他压在沙发上不得不后仰到最大限度的魔法师身上散发出诱人味道，经过嗅觉器官的处理，在脑内转换出的却是手指陷入柔软温热的肌肤按下凹痕的画面。  
“晴人。”  
用鼻尖蹭着对方脖颈的举动实在太像猫科动物处理猎物的方法，晴人有一瞬间甚至觉得接下来应该是电视机里会出现的，猛兽的牙齿撕裂猎物喉咙的场景，那想象让他更加绷紧了全身的肌肉，在一个对方稍微放松的间隙猛地推开他跳起来逃跑——或者至少先拉开一个足够安全的距离。  
他成功了至少一半——小小的美中不足在于被他踢掉拿来砸了仁藤攻介脑袋的那只高跟鞋，光脚踩在地板上不是上策，但晴人也显然高估了自己的运动能力——大门凛子踩着高跟鞋跑得飞快是因为她至少做了二十年女人，而他自己，只穿了这只鞋子不到二十分钟。  
一时的失误带来的结果往往是惨痛的。  
晴人还没太想明白为什么攻介会让他觉得危险，只是本能针扎一般在尖叫着提醒他必须要远离、或者说逃离。  
虽然连原因都不清楚，但是当“逃”这个字用在此处的时候，就好像连空气都染上了躁动不安的因子。  
逃脱失败的魔法师不得不在非常不利的情况下面对他的对手——然后他也很快就发现仁藤的目标好像跟他想的有什么微妙的差别。  
作为魔法师的能力姑且不提，单纯只看力量的话，晴人也不得不承认自己可能真的还不是仁藤攻介的对手——该死的野兽派。  
何况女性装束有这么不方便——电影里能穿着套装裙礼服裙搭配高跟鞋飞檐走壁的美艳女特工女杀手都是骗人的。晴人甚至不合时宜的佩服起能穿着高跟鞋一路小跑的凛子，以及连鞋子都有注意到的新魔法。  
不管怎么说，高跟鞋礼服裙子的打扮实在过于不适合在这种贴近的环境里发挥，而且归根结底他也不是想要打倒现在已经几乎贴在他身上的仁藤，只是对方看起来总觉得和平时开玩笑的时候不太一样，令人意外的认真。  
最后是他们互相纠缠着磕磕绊绊的走完一小段台阶，晴人揪着仁藤的领子，仁藤扯着他的裙摆——这样的摔在晴人的床上。

“你搞什么……”  
紧绷的背脊陷入柔软的床铺并没能让魔法师感到放松，恰好相反的，因为跟着压上来的野兽魔法师，晴人差不多在后背接触到床铺的瞬间就想要立即跳起来反击。

——从某种意义上来说这也算是自投罗网了。

还是来说说结果吧，灵活又迅猛的反击奏效了，仁藤侧身避开他突然改变战术迎面而来的手肘，赢得了逃生通道的晴人立即窜向房门。  
以至于完全忘记了脚上那只已经害过他一次的鞋子。  
脚踝的疼痛和失去平衡都是最坏的结果，仁藤在他的膝盖着地磕出淤青之前搂住了他的腰把他摔回床上，自己也屈起膝盖爬上了床，这场景有点像迪○尼的经典童话剧目，仁藤居高临下的露出了笑容。

“午餐时间*。”

仁藤抓住他的脚踝的时候，晴人吃痛的轻嘶出声，仁藤的笑容无声的变得更大，他把那只脚上面的鞋子脱下来随手丢到床下面去，认真检查了一下被他抓在手中的脚踝。  
“别担心，只是扭伤而已，过两三天就会完全好了。”  
他的语气还算温和，但被抓着脚踝研究的魔法师显然在担心的不是这回事。  
像是读懂了那个略带抱怨的表情似的，仁藤咧嘴笑了起来，然后示威一样的，把唇贴在细瘦的脚踝关节上，甚至还故意发出了“啾”的声音。  
“仁藤，你清醒一点！”  
对于魔法师徒劳的呼唤，野兽眼里流露出了愉快的神色：“啊，我很清醒，晴人。”  
他俯下身去，一直将魔法师压到了避无可避只能略微偏开头不让两人真正吻上的距离，他的手沿着脚踝—小腿—大腿—腿根的路线缓慢而色情的抚摸着，裙子在这条路径上起不到一点作用。  
“仁藤……”  
魔法师不知道自己自然流露出的关切有多么吸引人。  
嘴唇碰到什么柔软的时候晴人愣了一下，然后才意识到是攻介正在吻他，在唇上描绘的是对方的舌尖，然后是柔软的嘴唇覆盖上来，灵巧的舌尖就趁着他还在发愣是时候探了进去，肆意扫荡起属于对方的领地。  
反抗意识来得太晚，缺乏作战经验的舌头被对方一并捕获，被迫纠缠起来，攻介像品尝味道一样吸着他的舌头，晴人想说的话全被堵在喉间变成了细碎的呜咽。  
攻介的手指已经到了连身体的主人自己也很少去触碰的地方。  
在正式进攻之前，野兽给猎物一个申诉的机会。  
“不要……仁藤，别……”  
魔法师现在是真正紧张了起来。  
他能感觉到攻介的手指停留在内裤边缘——这种时候他甚至荒唐的想要感激细心的新魔法没有真的细心到连内裤款式问题一并留意的程度——等等、新魔法？！  
“仁藤，你听我说，这是魔法的影响！”  
“哦？”  
野兽似乎真的停下了继续侵犯的打算，晴人稍微松了口气，继续组织起了语言：“是这样，你要是真的做下去，等魔法解除的时候，一定会后悔的！”  
“晴人……”  
对方脸上浮现出了，温和的感动表情，但说出的话却晴人预想的有些不同：“说过了吧，我很清醒。”

魔法师感觉到对方的手指潜入了内裤边缘，而且并没有停手的意思，一时不知道该先生气还是先害羞，平白被人又厮磨着说不出话的嘴唇占了一轮便宜。  
内裤不可避免的被拉了下来，魔法师平日自己也很少顾及的弱点部位被人握在手里重点的照顾起来，对于晴人来说有点太过刺激了。  
他把头偏过去埋进没有叠好的被子当中，熟悉的味道稍微给了他一点安慰，但是在身体内部渐渐成型的甜美快感逐步腐蚀着神经，等到攻介捏着他的下巴要他转过头来的时候，那双眼睛里已经蒙上了一层水雾，适合亲吻的唇微微张着，又随着他收拢手指的动作紧紧抿了起来。

——再欺负一下也没关系吧？

要让晴人射出来其实没有花掉仁藤攻介多少时间，魔法师平时实在太过忽略自己的身体，以至于落在别人手里的时候，哪怕是最平常的刺激对他也非常起效。  
魔法师软在床上，头发在被子里蹭得乱糟糟的贴着脸颊，柔软的嘴唇看起来艳红而且微肿，裙子也在一番折腾里变得不像样子，掀上来的裙摆甚至沾上了他自己射出来的东西。

啊啊、好像有点欺负得过头了。

不过初步尝了个味道，毫无反省之意的攻介舔了一下自己的手指，柔软的红色舌尖和骨节分明的手指上沾着的白色浊液对比鲜明得让人脸红，唯一的观众已经没有逃避的力气，被迫看着对方坦然的进行一番色情演出。  
然后攻介俯下身来吻他，早就被亲得麻木的舌尖尝到对方嘴里奇怪的味道忍不住皱起眉，又因为想到了那是什么东西的味道而涨红了脸。  
“晴人。”  
他笑着亲昵的俯身蹭了蹭对方的脖颈，回应的话迟到了一小会儿。  
“……什么？”  
“让我进去吧。”  
攻介一边说着，一边把手上的白浊胡乱抹到了晴人的大腿上，又揉了揉紧绷的腿根。  
不过适得其反，晴人看起来更紧张了，他的表情看得上位者忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，惹得魔法师又是一阵徒劳的挣扎。  
体力消耗完全不对等的魔法师最后还是被架着腿弯拉开了双腿，摆出了一副任人宰割的可怜样子。  
攻介把还沾着白浊的手指抵在臀瓣之间隐蔽的穴口，稍微用力便轻易破开防御探了进去。  
古怪的异物感让晴人张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来，体液润滑基本起不到太大的作用，但攻介并没有停下侵犯的动作，只是一味的把手指往更深的地方探了进去。  
还在不应期的身体格外敏感，身体内部被抚摸着的现实过于沉重和突兀的砸在了魔法师头上，等到内部的某一处被对方的指尖找到的时候，他像只被捞到砧板上的鱼一样几乎要弹起来，又被早有准备的野兽重新按在爪下。  
“仁藤！”  
“啊。”  
攻介轻松的应答着咧开嘴笑了，俯身下来慢条斯理的舔着晴人脖颈的样子的确像是优雅的大型猫科动物一般，但从那张嘴里吐出的却是直白到下流的话：“我知道，碰这里就会舒服，对吧，晴人？”  
可他也不能否认，快感像细小的电流一样沿着脊背窜上来，又在今天已经负荷过度的大脑里炸成一团烟火，晴人不能确定自己是不是还足够清醒——既然他都在攻介手里射过了，那现在让他仍然感觉到饱胀的欲望又是怎么一回事，他的手碰到的那个又是怎么一回事？  
——其实也没什么难以理解的，不外乎是攻介抓着他的手覆上了自己的欲望而已。  
大概是因为替人手淫的刺激，晴人的眼角又红了。  
攻介把头埋到他肩上舔着他的脖颈，因此他看不到对方的脸，但是手指松松圈住的热源在体积和热度上都大的惊人，魔法师觉得自己好像也被这热度传染了。  
等到第二根手指也加进去，干涩的肠道终于像是受不了折磨一样开始分泌出液体，晴人听着自己的身体内部发出被翻搅玩弄的细碎水声，终于抬手抓住了对方的肩膀。  
“仁藤……！”  
他不知道自己红着眼角的样子看起来被欺负过头的小孩子，攻介凑过去吻他的时候他下意识的闭上眼睛迎合起了温柔的亲吻，好像能从入侵者身上汲取一点安慰似的。  
“晴人，抱歉。”  
攻介看起来真的有在反省的样子，把手指抽了出来——晴人有些迷茫的眨了眨眼睛，对于魔法的效果终于结束萌生出了微妙的庆幸感。  
不得不说，他还是高兴得太早了。

“我进来了。”  
伴随着这样一句宣告而来的，是比手指粗大灼热的东西慢慢挤进了开拓不够充分的狭窄甬道。  
晴人先是觉得脑袋一昏，接着便是火辣辣的疼痛，好像从那个隐秘的地方被分成了两半，脆弱的粘膜被火热的器具拉扯着，从来没有过的体验——好像身体内部被强硬的塑成了入侵者的形状一样。  
他张着嘴却发不出声音，甚至连呼吸都忘记了——直到攻介吮着他的唇瓣，又温柔的渡一口气给他，晴人才稍微回过神来。  
疼痛滞涩着喉咙，他还是说不出话来，只是睁大了眼睛看着对方，像是质问他为什么要这样折腾自己。  
攻介歉意的笑了一下，俯身把唇贴上对方颤抖着的睫毛，被迫合上双眼的魔法师不安的转了转眼睛，他听见野兽发出了细微的叹息声。  
他说：“对不起。”  
晴人动了一下，于是很快就被扶着腰间从床上稍微托了起来，埋进他身体里的凶器开始缓缓抽动起来，他忍不住吸了口气。  
确保他没有回话的余裕，攻介才继续说了下去：“我没想过要冒犯你。”  
他一边说着一边用性器圆润的顶端故意去蹭内里敏感的腺点，硬是逼得魔法师从喉咙里发出压低的、甜腻的声音。  
“啊啊、仁藤……”  
被点名的野兽俯下身去舔着魔法师覆上薄汗的脖颈和锁骨——若是能真的拆吃入腹，是不是真能缓解腹中空虚的饥饿感呢？  
收不住力道的在胸前留下了吻痕，几乎是立刻就听到了魔法师发出不满的声音，不过这个位置应该不会露出来的，放心好了啊。  
意图让人放心的吻落在因为这场荒唐情事而加速跳动着的心脏上方，魔法师的身体丝毫不令人意外的绞紧了，攻介尽可能的把得意的笑声藏在喉咙里，转而咬上了胸前的突起吮吸起来。  
这太超过了。  
晴人用所剩不多的理智想着，攻介进得太深，让他身体里面有种古怪的压迫感，膝盖几乎要被压到胸口，裙摆也就随之掀了上来——他甚至还穿着裙子，跟那个仁藤，做这种事……！  
晴人油然而生一种荒唐的羞耻感，但是在他动摇到逃避之前，攻介毫无征兆的突然一个挺身，惹得魔法师丢脸的尖叫出声。  
“怎么了，晴人，突然夹得这么紧？”  
魔法师说不出话，适合亲吻的嘴唇微张着，艳红的舌尖躲在里面若隐若现，除此之外他连耳朵都红得像是快要滴血，说着要成为希望的时候会闪闪发亮的眼睛蒙着一层模糊的水雾。  
他里面又紧又热，稍微刺激一下就会无意识的绞紧入侵者，可是真的开口问他，又会用那双眼睛无辜的看过来，生理性的泪水聚在里面随着身体之间的撞击微微一晃。  
像他从前在山林里遇见的一眼湖水，清澈见底的同时又好像藏着什么吸引人前去的东西。  
“晴人……”  
“……嗯？”  
就是这个。  
哪怕正做着过分的事情，但是只要呼唤，对方就会给予回应，湿漉漉的眸子看过来，有泪水终于支持不住，沿着眼角滑进汗湿的鬓发里去。

先前晴人甚至不知道自己是什么时候又硬起来的，察觉到的时候，要害已经又被对方抓在手里，介于温柔和粗鲁之间的揉搓套弄恰到好处，他忍不住挺腰贴近了过去——那是想要更多的信号，攻介咧嘴冲他笑了起来。  
那是飨足的侵略者的笑容。  
但晴人甚至有些看呆了。  
那也是像夏日傍晚一场骤雨过后，阳光穿过厚重的云层重新洒了下来——就是一个那样的笑容。  
仿佛受到了文化冲击的魔法师几乎是无意识的献上了自己的唇，而对于主动送上门的猎物，野兽也同样没有理由拒绝。

都到了这个地步，何况大家都是新手，就把一切都交给本能——毫无章法却又非常认真的横冲直撞歪打正着的碰触到体内深处某个点后，就执着的一次次猛烈地撞击过去。  
在不知道交换了多少细碎低吟和亲吻之后，终于堪堪得到满足的野兽拖着无辜的魔法师一同达到了顶点。

眼前白光炸裂的瞬间，在沉浸在同样快感中的两个人之间，有什么不确定的联系切实的建立起来了。

体力和魔力的双重消耗让晴人来不及说一句完整的话就陷入了睡眠，攻介从他身体里退出来，带着满足的笑容吻着魔法师的额头，同时也认真的苦恼起了该要如何善后的问题。

那么，来说一点他们都不知道的事——  
新戒指的魔法并非到此为止这么简单。

END！！！！  
赞美自己！终于写完了！！！！


End file.
